Conway Twitty
Conway Twitty (formerly "Harold Lloyd Jenkins") was an American country music artist. He also had success in early rock and roll, R&B, and pop music. He serves as a recurring character and running gag in Family Guy. Usually, he appears when a character is in hot water and needs a distraction to get out of trouble. They'll break the fourth wall to say "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Conway Twitty", segwaying into an actual musical number by the celebrity, which usually takes like two minutes, because they play the full song. It usually never works. Biography Conway Twitty first appeared in "The Family Guy 100th Episode Special" as one of the musical performances, when Peter needed a distraction when Lois was mad at him. In "Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey", Conway Twitty returns for two more gags. First, Peter and Bill Clinton smoke marijuana and steal a bunch of pigs from an old farmer's farm. After they escape, the farmer introduces Conway Twitty for no reason. Twitty sings the song "Did You Know Your Love Had Taken Me That High". He appeared later when Alexander Graham Bell needed a distraction after Thomas Watson got on his case about making sexual comments to him over the phone. Twitty sings "You've Never Been This Far Before". In "The Juice is Loose", Lois gets mad at Peter, once she finds Stewie on the roof. Peter uses Conway Twitty as a distraction to get out of getting yelled at by Lois. Conway Twitty sings the song "I See the Want to In Your Eyes". However, when they come back, Lois is still mad. In "Mad Mex", Peter and Lois both use Conway Twitty as a distraction, when the neighbors of Spooner Street find out they deported Consuela. In "Peter's Daughter", Conway Twitty appears at the tail end of the episode, when Meg is dumped at the altar. She asks Peter if she loves her and Peter uses Conway Twitty as a distraction to avoid saying the truthful "No". The episode ends with a beautiful performance by Conway Twitty, singing us "Hello Darling". In "It's a Trap!", Conway Twitty's Star Wars version, "Darth Twitty" appears to sing "Games that Daddies Play" with Darth Vader's helmet photoshopped on his head. In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", Peter distracts the bouncer with "Conway Beiber". A clip of Conway Twitty singing "Only Make Believe" happens, with Justin Beiber's hair photoshopped on his head. In "A White for the Coloreds", Cleveland gets in trouble with Donna for hanging out with Peter and so he causes a distraction, by cueing a song by "Kanye Twitty", the black version of Conway Twitty. A clip of Kanye West's "Jesus Walks" plays, with a photo of Conway Twitty's head photoshopped over Kanye West's head. Episode Appearances *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey *The Juice is Loose *Mad Mex *Dog and Dumber *Baby Not On Board (Alluded) *Family Goy (Mentioned) *Peter's Daughter *New Kidney in Town (Alluded) *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell (Justin Bieber Version) *3 Acts of God (Mentioned) *A White for the Coloreds (Black Version) *Peter, Chris, and Brian (Mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Live-Action Appearances Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Deceased